


A Friend

by trainc



Category: SSSS. Gridman
Genre: Developing Friendships, FUJOSHIS, Friendship, One Shot, friends - Freeform, fucking FRIENDSHIP DO YOU HEAR ME, got it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainc/pseuds/trainc
Summary: Utsumi Sho had a few acquaintances in his class he spoke with regularly. Fortunately, he got along well with most other students and knew their names, but there wasn't anyone he reached out to in particular. Girls in the class either clumped together or preferred distant but polite acquaintanceship - like that charismatic Shinjo Akane girl. Of course, boys stuck to their own club groups of sports teams and various study groups.Utsumi was never terribly bothered by this, but it was a welcome fresh change for Sensei to pair him up with poor Hibiki Yuta, who had gone out of town for a month and was in great need for some help.





	A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> nobody's written an SSSS. Gridman fanfic yet so here we are. i'm doing this spitefully

"Aahhhhh, why are we learning anatomy? I'll never need to know what a...what? A lemur?"

"A  _femur_ ," Utsumi interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, a  _femur_. When will I need to know what that is? My parents want me to study engineering, and I like aerospace. What's a big leg bone going to do to help me in that? Eh, Sho-san?" Utsumi's classmate nudged him.

Utsumi leaned his forehead onto his fingers and took a deep breath. "You need it because we have a  _test_ tomorrow, and space is dangerous. In life, if you don't have a medical expert nearby, some knowledge about the human body would be a lot more helpful than knowing the geometrical intricacies of a steel plate, don't you think?"

"You're one to talk! You're looking at  _Ultra_ _man_ news again, aren't you? This is a study group, not a nerd convention!" The classmate teased.

Utsumi reddened and shut his phone off. "I finished studying while you've been moaning and complaining for the past hour! I'm taking a break."

"Aww, can't you tutor us? You're smart enough to."

"Why don't you go ask Shinjo-san then? She's the smartest in the class and much nicer than I am," Utsumi retorted, "And she doesn't go to nerd conventions."

"Ughhh, you're  _too_ smart for us, Sho-san. Okay, we'll keep taking notes then."

Utsumi sighed internally and turned his phone back on. He knew this study session would be a bad idea before he'd accepted the offer. These boys all played soccer and didn't have school as their top priority. Aside from his passion for  _tokusatsu_ and  _Ultra_ , Utsumi didn't have much more taking up his time. Besides, he enjoyed seeing how close to Shinjo-san he could get on test scores.

The problem was that asking to study with a large group of girls was surely out of the norm and far too forward of him. Shinjo-san was too smart for him and too distant to offer or agree to a request. Utsumi liked studying alone, but it's become a bland routine for the past few years.

 _Man_ , Utsumi thought to himself while swiping to the next picture result,  _I hate feeling out of place_.

The next morning, Utsumi bumped into his teacher a few steps away from the classroom.

"Ah, sorry! Utsumi-kun, I was just planning to speak to you, actually. May I have a word with you before class starts?" Sensei inquires.

Utsumi blinks in shock. "Uh, of course, Sensei."

"Good," Sensei leans in a bit, "Do you remember Hibiki-kun? He left on a trip just over a month ago."

"I think so?"

"He's returning to class today. However, he was involved in some accident and got hospitalized for a few days. The doctor's note I received stated he had hallucination issues related to monsters and giants fighting. I trust that as one of my top students you can help bring him back up to speed before the summer break?"

Utsumi stood wide eyed, unsure. "Uh - yes, I - of course! I will do my best, Sensei." He finished his scattered response with a shallow bow. 

After Utsumi straightened back up, Sensei patted his shoulder once and began walking to the classroom. "I knew I could count on you, Utsumi-kun. Let's hurry to class now."

Utsumi, a bit rattled and still sleep-ridden, shook his head and jogged lightly to catch up with his Sensei.

After school, Utsumi easily found the student Sensei wanted him to meet with.

"Sooo, you've been gone for quite some time, huh," Utsumi wondered at the red-haired boy in front of him.

"Um, yeah. I went with my parents on a business trip, but it was longer than we thought it would be. And then I had to be hospitalized," Hibiki replied softly and looked around.

Utsumi scratched the back of his neck, and the pair stood at the school gates for a few more silent moments.

"Okay, do you like donuts?"

"Sure."

"Cool, I'll treat you before we stop somewhere to study, sound good?" Utsumi grinned encouragingly.

Hibiki smiled timidly and nodded.

A walk later, Utsumi and Hibiki sat down on a curb, each with a donut in hand.

"So how did you even start hallucinating?" Utsumi asked around half a mouthful.

Hibiki didn't respond at first, just stopped eating and squinted at his donut, deep in thought.

"Sorry, I don't know if that's too personal or-"

"No, no, it's okay, Utsumi-san," Hibiki rushed out, "I...don't remember a lot. Of the entire trip, actually. I think the doctor told me what happened in the accident I was in, but I don't remember what he said either."

"Oh, must've been pretty bad, huh," Utsumi mused aloud.

"I guess," Hibiki laughed good-naturedly.

Utsumi finished chewing his next bite, swallowed, and then looked back over at Hibiki-san. The other boy didn't  _look_ very traumatized, but appearances could be deceiving. He didn't even have any scars or wounds. Utsumi was sure even if he could get closer, he wouldn't even be able to see makeup covering possible marks. Weird.

"Oi, Hibiki-san," Utsumi called out to Hibiki, who was throwing away the plastic wrap around the donut, "What do you need to catch up on in class?"

Hibiki tilted his head, looked into the distance, and sat back down next to Utsumi. "You had an anatomy test today, right, Utsumi-san? We can just study that since you probably know it really well right now."

"Alright, bones and tissue it is. Please don't be like the other boys in our class and call femurs lemurs."

Hibiki laughed, "I'll do my best, Utsumi."

For the rest of April until the end of that school year, Utsumi and Hibiki studied together twice every week. Sensei was very happy about Hibiki's progress and grateful for Utsumi's altruism. Hibiki's scores even managed to surpass several of the soccer players'. Sometimes, Hibiki would get lost in thought and look far off into the distance, head completely in the clouds, but Utsumi was glad to have a close friend in Hibiki Yuta.


End file.
